


Goodbye, My Love

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Gamora leaves Peter after a mistake he made.





	Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gamora / Peter Quill (Star-Lord)  
Inspired by the song: True Friends – Bring Me the Horizon
> 
> _I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you _  
_'Cause I'll forget, but I'll never forgive you _  
_Don't you know, don't you know?_  
_True friends stab you in the front_
> 
> Takes place somewhere in space, after the second GotG-movie

“Gamora, please, just look at me.” 

No. Gamora refused to turn her head around. Though she would never admit being capable of feeling fear, she was scared at the moment. 

Scared that she might do something illegal. 

“Gamora... Look, I’m sorry, okay? Can we just... talk about this, I guess?” 

“Talk about this?” Gamora said venomously. “There’s NOTHING you can say to fix this.” 

“I know... Sorry. But really, I didn't mean to...” 

“Didn’t mean to!? What exactly did you not mean to do? You didn’t mean to leave for two days without telling me where? You didn’t mean to worry me? You didn’t mean to cheat on me with a space-whore WHILE I was WORRIED SICK you might have gotten yourself KILLED!?” 

Gamora heard Peter’s defeated sigh. 

“How many times,” he said gently and quietly, “do I have to apologize before you forgive me?” 

“None,” Gamora replied just as quietly, although her voice was still filled with hatred. “I’ll never be able to forgive you. I trusted you, Peter. For the first time in ages, I thought I had someone I could trust. But I guess, in the end, it’s my fault.” Gamora let out a long breath, and tentatively turned around to look at Peter. 

“I should have never trusted you.” 

“Gamora, come on, I...” 

“Lovers don’t do shit like this to each other, Peter, try to understand that. And neither do friends. If you had ever been a true friend to me, you wouldn’t have stabbed me in the back.” 

On the spur of the moment, Gamora decided to do what she most wanted to. Just as her now ex-lover had done when he had cheated on her. Gamora grabbed a dagger lying on a nearby table and rushed to Peter in a blink of an eye, skillfully stabbing him in the guts. 

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise and he fell to the floor. 

“Gamora, what... Why...” he whined pathetically.

“True friends stab you in the front, Peter. Not in the back. Hopefully now you’ll remember that, and you won’t betray someone you claim to care about, ever again.” 


End file.
